Yugo
Yūgo Ōgami (大神勇吾 Ōgami Yūgo), the series' protagonist, is a young wolf zoanthrope on a quest to uncover the circumstances of his father's death. His father, Yūji Ōgami (大神勇二 Ōgami Yūji), was a mercenary said to have died in combat in a South American country. Yugo also seeks the mercenary Gado, the sole survivor of Yūji's combat unit. Yugo and Gado eventually meet in a secret Tyron Corporation laboratory, where Gado reveals that Yūji was a zoanthrope who fought against the Tyron Corporation's mind control experiments and conversion process. Yūgo then promises his father that he will destroy their enemies with the powers that he inherited from him. Story Bloody Roar/Beastorizer This young man steadfastly pursues his quest to uncover the circumstances of his father's death. His father, Yuji Ohgami took part in battles in various parts of the world as a skilled mercenary, and is said to have died in combat in some South American country. Yugo picks up the shadowy trail of the multinational Tylon Corporation and quickly gets wrapped up in major intrigue! He also seeks the mercenary Gado, who is suspected as the sole survivor of Yuji's Combat Unit. Together with Gado, Yugo breaks into a hidden lab in the Tylon building where many large cylinders lining the room with test subjects inside. Yugo cannot find his father, and by Gado's reaction, he can tell that Tylon had already killed him. Saddened Yugo at least now knew the truth of how his father died. Later while standing over a makeshift grave a top a hill, Yugo vows to destroy all their enemies and that the battle will never end. Bloody Roar 2 Yugo's quest to uncover the mysterious circumstances of his father's death led him to Tylon Coroporation's secret research institution. He learns that his father was kidnapped and forced to become a test subject for Tylon's zoanthrope weapons plans. To avenge his father, Yugo destroys the research institute together with Gado. After surveying the destruction of the research facility, Yugo found a young boy in the midst of the smoke and rubble. Instincts told Yugo that the boy was a man-made zoanthrope - probably the result of a Tylon Corporation experiment. Together with the boy, whom Yugo named "Kenji", Yugo returned to Japan and continued his professional boxing career. Though he keeps his zoanthrope nature a secret, the life of a boxer satisfies Yugo's fighting instincts well. Kenji has no memory of his life before Yugo, but seems happy to be under his care. All is well until one day, Kenji is abducted right before Yugo's eyes by a man who claims to be the scientific genius, Busuzima, who is responsible for the experiments of the man-made zoanthrope assassins. Apparently, Kenji is the sole successor to Tylon's former top assassin, Bakuryu. Yugo is thrusted into another dangerous quest - this time to save a young boy whose future lies in his hands. One day, five years after the incident with Tylon, Kenji is abducted by a terrorist group lead by a man named Busuzima who was able to defeat Yugo, Yugo was later taken to the hospital where his childhood friend Alice who works as a nurse. Alice tries to treat Yugo's serious injuries but he angrily refuses and quickly leaves the hospital to save his brother while in his injured state forcing Alice to follow him and takes him back for treatment. He learns from a mysterious woman named Jenny, that Kenji is taken prisoner by the ZLF a terrorist organization. Later on Yugo runs into Busuzima's former partner and scientist, Stun who attacks him, after defeating Stun he informs Yugo that the ZLF abducts live Zoanthropes as their experiments. Yugo continues his search and finally finds Kenji brainwashed by Busuzima who orders him to attack Yugo, after defeating Kenji they retreat back to their headquarters and Yugo follows. Arriving at the headquarters Yugo finds Busuzima who is experimenting other live Zoanthropes and reveals to him that he brainwashed Kenji to become the cold blooded assassin Bakuryu to replace the original Bakuryu who died during the events of Bloody Roar 1. After breaking Kenji free from the brainwashing Busuzima calls Shenlong for aid, Yugo recognizes Shenlong but he states that he smells different, after finally defeating Shenlong and Busuzima, Gado appears and tries to convince Yugo he is the perfect candidate for the position as the leader of a new group that would support the peace between humans and Zoanthropes. Yugo reluctantly accepts the position, stating that he will try to do whatever he can as the leader of the new group. Yugo and Kenji help an injured Gado from the burning ZLF headquarters. Along with his brother, Yugo sets out as the new leader of a group that sets out to pave their way to a bright future. Bloody Roar 3 A young Zoanthrope, Yugo Ogami fights as a leader of NGO (non-governmental organization) named "WOC (World Of Coexistence)" to build up bright future for Zoanthropes and humans. But the disgusting "beast XGC" appears on the skin of his body, too. Furthermore, he comes to know that some of his comrades also agonize the emergence of the "XGC" in their bodies, therefore Yugo decides to start exploring the truth of the "XGC" to terminate the anguishing mystery. After defeating Xion, Yugo finds the Tabula causing the "XGC" and destroys it ending the curse, with the ordeal is over, he returns home to be happily greeted by his friends. Extreme/Primal Fury "Mr. Mogul, what plans do you have for me? The girl in the inn, the hovering punk, and the guard men who showed up in good timing....are they all connected to you, huh?" "Ho, you sound smarter than you look..." "You gotta teach your men how to act more natural. It was apparent that they were obedient to the girl." "Thank you for your kind advice. I will remember that. But why didn't you associate them with your performance, if you understood that much?" "Because it was fun watching them. It wasn't a trap, but ......" "A test? Good. I am pleased you discerned it." "I'm pleased, too." "I owe you my apology because I tested you since I wanted to grasp characteristics of a man named 'Yugo Ogami. I want you to participate in the 'Fighting Tournament'." "Tournament? You mean the one planned to be held in the castle? I heard a bad rumor about it. But I like to know more about it...." "OK. I will tell you all about it." "You, somehow sound arrogant...." Yugo sets off to enter the Zoanthrope Kingdom tournament Bloody Roar 4 Yugo has been racking his brains over the violence occurring. While out investigating the incidents he heard rumors of a 'Black Shadow' who turns out to be Reiji. In order to learn the truth, Yugo sets out on a journey and eventually meets Ryoho and Mana, suddenly Ryoho becomes a dragon Zoanthrope and attacks Yugo. After defeat him, Mana reseals the dragon, she verbally supports Yugo's assumption of the dragon's power causing the earthquakes and violence. She makes a final call and the seal is complete. Mana thanks Yugo for his help in the resealing. He asks what the connection was with the Unborn. She explains to him that the dragon was created by the life force of the planet itself with a purpose to protect the world and rid it of evil beings and beings that threatened to harm the world. He asks if it was the dragon that was holding back the Unborn all that time ago? She confirms this. It confuses him why Nagi has become loyal to the Unborn. Mana informs him of her powers being a copy of the Unborn's, though unfortunately along with the powers the spirit was copied as well. He understands that she was taken over. Proudly, he exclaims he must be pretty strong to have defeated such a strong dragon. She's quick to inform him that the seal wasn't fully broken, so that was only some of its power he experienced. She looks mournfully, admitting if the seal had completely broken off then she wouldn't have been strong enough to stop the dragon. Yugo takes in what she says, and tells her he wants to fight a dragon with full strength one day. Horrified, Mana tells him he can't. Yugo starts to laugh, admitting that he was only joking and not to look so scared. Somewhat relieved, she scolds him for his joke. At that moment, Ryoho begins to make sounds indicating he is starting to stir. Yugo points out the 'old man' is waking up. Mana gives Ryoho a happy good morning as he sits up, asking if he slept well. Grumbling groggily, he mutters that he guesses so. Other Appearances DreamMix TV World Fighters = Other Media The Fang Character Relationships Trivia * Yugo's name in is a pun with Ohgami sounding similar to the word used for wolf in japanese * Yugo's outfit in Bloody Roar 3 is based on Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star Quotes Pre-Fight * In Battle * Victory * Losing * Videos Gallery Yugo/Gallery]] References